


I Trusted You

by OffBeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffBeat/pseuds/OffBeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Eren Jaeger is a teen going through severe depression and is even suicidal. However, he's been keeping his spirits up through the man he loves, Levi. Levi has always seemed to be the person that's cared for Eren above all else and would never hurt him, until Eren discovers Levi had cheated on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trusted You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is a quick short story that I wrote between Eren and Levi. There isn't  
> much else to say except I hope you all enjoy it! Also, please let me know if you want me to make it into a full fan-fiction, because I am seriously considering it!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!  
> -Offbeat ^^

  “Levi..” Eren breathed, tears clouding his deep, sea-green eyes.

  “Eren, look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Levi apologized, grasping for words as he struggled to talk to the boy in front of him.

  “Didn’t mean it? Didn’t mean it?” Eren laughed, his eyes growing more painfully dark. He couldn’t believe it. He always thought Levi truly loved him back, cleary he was wrong.

  “I know. What I did was stupid,” Levi started, “I was wrong. But-”

  Eren let out another low laugh under his breath. He lost it. He completely lost it. He was broken earlier, but now..now he was a completely shattered human being, “Who could blame you, right? I mean, I’m such a hopeless human being. No one ever loved me before, why would you have to? That’s not fair to ask of you, right?” He was on the brink of dropping to his knees and sobbing.

  “That’s not true Eren. I love you. I care for you more than anything.” Levi defended.

  “Then why did you do it?! You know it was going to hurt me, didn’t you?!” Eren bursted, tears running down his cheeks.

  “I..I wasn’t thinking, Eren.” Levi mumbled.

  “Wasn’t thinking my ass! If you really didn’t want me to get hurt you wouldn’t of done it!” he cried out.

  “I know, I know. I’m sorry, Eren. I really am. I want to take it all back.” Levi sighed.

  “Well you can’t. You did it, knowing there’s no turning back.” Eren growled through his tears. He spoke from full experience. One of them being a decision he had yet to make. Suicide. He never attempted it knowing there was no gaining his life back. Also,he didn’t ever want to leave Levi. He loved him, he was his life. No one ever cared for Eren at all, well, that is until Levi came along. Levi meant everything to Eren. He was the one thing that couldn’t hurt him. That’s why he stayed. The only reason why. He didn’t want to leave Levi, and most of all, hurt him.

  “I’m aware of that Eren. It kills me knowing that. I’m sorry. I really am. I know, I did something that’s really shitty. I messed up. Hell, I don’t blame you if you won’t forgive me.” Levi admitted.

  “I’m glad you realize I won’t,” Eren bit back, his vision growing even more blurry, “After all, there’s no going back for either of us.”

  “Wait, Eren. What are you saying? You didn’t do any-” Levi stopped, his eyes growing wide, “Eren, no.”

  “I trusted you,” Eren sobbed, “I trusted you with my life.”


End file.
